1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic base comprising a collagen-modified liposome and a skin cosmetic containing the cosmetic base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collagen is a family of fibrous proteins that constitute our body and is the main component of the dermis of skin tissue. Collagen in normal skin serves as the support structure of the skin and properly supports the epidermis, making the skin elastic and resilient. Collagen has a triple helical structure, and this structural shape provides a very high moisture retention ability and allows a large amount of bound water.
Various skin cosmetics, supplements, and other products have been developed with the expectation that the high moisture retention ability of collagen will provide a high moisturizing effect. However, the average molecular weight of collagen is very large (approximately 200 thousand to approximately 400 thousand). Therefore, to improve solubility in preparations and permeability into the skin, gelatin produced by heat treatment of collagen to improve solubility or low molecular weight gelatin (so called hydrolyzed collagen) produced by chemically and/or enzymatically cutting such gelatin is used.